


dance, baby!

by pinkmuel



Series: snapshots [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Partying, another three sentence au, jaemin is starstruck and renjun is as radiant as ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 10:11:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17578913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkmuel/pseuds/pinkmuel
Summary: (The boy isn’t just out of his league— no, Huang Renjun is out of hisorbit.)





	dance, baby!

**Author's Note:**

> here’s another one pls enjoyoyoyoy

Of all people in the planet, Jaemin least expected Huang Renjun to show his face at this party; no, Jaemin didn’t take Huang Renjun to be the type to dance the night away with not a single care in the world, decked out in black leather and glittering eyeshadow and proudly displaying a shimmering myriad of earrings— Jaemin didn’t think Huang Renjun was the type to have pierced ears in the _first plac_ e.

So in his starstruck daze, Jaemin watches the boy throw his head back to laugh and his jewelry twinkles in the motion, as if to beckon him toward the dance floor, as if to dare him to make a move, but the aspect of doing so seems hopeless when Renjun, despite being in the heart of the crowd, single-handedly illuminates this smokey, dim, dank living room with some otherworldly smile; Jaemin figures it was wrong of him to assume he knew Renjun— the scope of their interactions limited to lingering stares in the monotony of Physics, to stolen glances in the bustle of the hallways— and Jaemin figures it was wrong of him to assume Renjun would never mingle with his crowd— unaffectionately dubbed the “wrong crowd” by the student body— and most of all, it was wrong of him to assume he could have _anybody_ wrapped around his finger when he hasn’t done a thing but _gawk_ at Renjun the entire night— as if he doesn’t already do that enough when Renjun isn’t donning party attire and... wait a minute... did Renjun just _wink_ at _him?_

Immediately spurred out of this trance, Jaemin whirls around, realizes that it didn’t seem to be for another, faces the boy again, brings a thumb to his chest, and flushes a deep magenta when Renjun nods and breaks into a wide, radiant grin in response; Jaemin knows he doesn’t know Huang Renjun, but as he makes his way to the center of the dance floor, heartbeat filling up his ears and drowning out the thunderous bass of whatever Big Bang remix is playing, he figures it doesn’t hurt to try.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear i can write things that have more than three sentences proof @ adoreuwu on twt


End file.
